


Put Your Lips Close to Mine (as long as they don't touch)

by captainwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alcohol, Angst, But it gets better I promise, Fluff, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I wrote this instead of studying, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will add more tags along the way, drunk!woozi, i need more soonhoon content, im gonna fail my quiz tomorrow, it starts off really sad, jihoon is so bad at feelings, joshua is the only man in this story with rights, minor gyuhansoo if you squint, minor soonwoo if you squint, soonyoung is as dense as a rock, whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainwoozi/pseuds/captainwoozi
Summary: Everybody has weird habits when they get drunk. Dancing, laughing at literally anything, hugging inanimate objects, staring at the front door of the guy you've been hopelessly in love with for the past two years... wait what?~the au where Lee Jihoon has a weird habit of visiting his crush's house whenever he gets drunk but not having the courage to ring the doorbell until he finally grows some balls and does it except someone else answers the door.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen i have a quiz tomorrow that im supposed to be studying for but this idea kept popping up in my head and i couldn't concentrate... anygay this has not been proof read so pls excuse all the grammatical errors and uh it's been a while since i posted anything so i genuinely hope yall enjoy this :"))

"Jihoon-ah, thanks for being such a great friend."

_Stop calling me that._

"I'm glad you were by my side, I couldn't have asked for a better best friend."

_I don't wanna be 'just friends'. Please I-_

"You have arrived at your destination." 

Jihoon wakes up with a jolt at the back of a parked cab. Looking around, he knows exactly where he is and it makes his heart clench. What the hell is he doing here? The only reason he agreed to go out for drinks tonight was because Jeonghan promised him he would watch Jihoon and make sure he doesn't do something like this again. He feels his head throb and lets out a small groan. The cab driver turns back and tells Jihoon that the ride costs ₩9,600. Pulling out his wallet, he pays the man, thanks him for the ride and gets out.

Jihoon lets out a sigh as he walked towards the house in front of him. He stands there for a second staring at the small '최승철' engraved at the side of the door. He stared for a minute longer, then another and another. Jihoon ended up staring at the front door till his cheeks and nose turned pink from the night breeze. He snaps out of it and takes a deep breath, trying to sober up just a little. Then, he finally decides to move closer to the doorbell, bringing his finger out and placing it directly above the buzzer. He lets it hover over it for a while before putting his hand back in his pocket. 

_This is stupid,_ Jihoon thinks to himself. It honestly was stupid. It was stupid to go out for drinks. It was stupid to trust Jeonghan to take care of him. It was stupid to hop in a cab and go to Seungcheol's house drunk for the nth time this year only to stare at his front door and go back home like an idiot. But what can he do? He's just an idiot who has a weird habit of visiting his crush's house when he gets drunk.

He turns around and starts walking away from the house when he hears a window open. Like a deer caught in the headlights, Jihoon dashes towards the side of the house to hide. So many thoughts were running in his head. Did he get caught? Why was Seungcheol awake at this time? Is he having trouble sleeping? Jihoon can feel his heart beating out of his chest. He peeks around the corner to see a light turn on in one of the rooms of the house. Jihoon begins to wonder again why his best friend was up at this ungodly hour. 

After waiting a few minutes, Jihoon checks again if his friend has gone back to sleep but he can still see his light turned on and his window open. Worry for the boy he's infatuated with overrides his senses as he steps in front of the doorbell once more. Jihoon wasn't sure if he was still drunk or maybe he finally grew a pair but for some insane reason he presses the button. A sharp buzzer sound can be heard from inside the house and Jihoon short circuits.

What was he gonna tell Seungcheol if he asks why he was at his house in the middle of the night? Does he reek of alcohol? His hair is probably a mess right now and his breath smells like beer. Jihoon thinks he can hear footsteps at the other side of the door. At this point he can't tell if it's the sound of his heart or the sound of his crush approaching. Finally, he hears a click and the door opens wide to reveal- a complete stranger?

"Can I help you?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"You're not Seungcheol." Jihoon says blatantly.

"No I'm his cousin, Kwon Soonyoung."

_What the hell._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyo new chapter check:
> 
> here it is :] i hope yall enjoy

“His cousin?” Jihoon asked in utter confusion. Seungcheol never mentioned any of this.

“Yeah. Uh dude you seem drunk so maybe you got the wrong house?” Soonyoung stated, closing the door slowly.

“Wait! I’m sorry I’m one of Seungcheol’s friends from uni, Lee Jihoon.” The shorter boy explained.

Soonyoung was feeling skeptical but he let out a sigh, “Do you wanna come in?”

It wasn’t the first time Jihoon has been inside the Cheol residence. Being best friends with your crush has it’s perks and one of them was always being invited over. Jihoon removes his shoes and coat at the front door and proceeds to sit on the couch in their living room.

“You seem to know you way around the place.. ok your sketchy meter has decreased.” Soonyoung says as he moves to sit on the stool adjacent to the couch.

“Sketchy meter?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah I just invited a complete stranger inside and I haven’t even asked Seungcheol if he knows you.” The blonde boy proceeds to take out his phone which was quickly swiped by Jihoon. “HEY! Give that back!”

“You can’t tell Seungcheol that I’m here!” Jihoon panics.

“Why not? Are you really a psychopath?” Soonyoung asks.

“No moron I uh…” Jihoon hesitates. He didn’t want to tell a complete stranger that he was hopelessly in love with their cousin. “I just came here by accident, I was drinking with my friends and we usually go to Cheol’s place to sober up.” He lied.

The boy thinks for a moment and crosses his arms, “Ok I won’t message him but you have to show me proof that you aren’t a psychopath.”

Jihoon takes out his phone and shows Soonyoung a couple of pics of him and Seungcheol together. He felt very nostalgic scrolling through his camera roll. It’s been a while since he’s seen the guy since _that_ incident so it wasn’t easy remembering these memories.

“Ok seems legit enough.” Soonyoung says. 

An awkward silence followed the conversation and Jihoon was lost in thought. Seungcheol never mentioned any cousin named Soonyooung at all. He does admit that the Choi genes really do have a reputation of making one of the finest people he has ever met. Although slightly annoying, Kwon Soonyoung was very handsome. The blonde hair really complimented his skin tone and since he took off his jacket by the entrance Jihoon noticed Soonyoung’s biceps and he was ripped. Not to mention those sharp yet delicate pair of eyes he had. Jihoon had begun to blush.

_Damn it sometimes I hate being gay_ Jihoon thought. He suddenly hears someone clear their throat and snaps out of his internal gay panic.

“So uh do you want anything to drink?” Soonyoung asks.

“Sure why not,” Jihoon says. “What do you guys have?”

“I’m not so sure actually, hold on.” The boy says, standing up to go to the kitchen and Jihoon follows.

He notices Soonyoung reach for a cabinet only to take his hand back and open a different one. Jihoon chuckles, “If you’re looking for the coffee packets it’s over here.” The shorter male then proceeds to take out a tupperware on the side that contained coffee. 

“Sorry, I just moved here a few days ago so I don’t really know where things are placed.” Soonyoung blushes.

“A few days ago? Where are you from if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“I’m from Seoul but my house is too far from the university I’m attending so Seungcheol offered to let me stay here while they’re away.” 

“Oh what university are you enrolled at?”

“Pledis University Fine Arts.” Soonyoung answers.

“What? I go there too!” Jihoon says in disbelief

Jihoon soon realizes that he and Soonyoung have a lot in common. They attend the same school, they have the same age, they’re on the same year, they both dance,- except Soonyoung is a dance major and Jihoon only does it as a hobby -and tthey share the same love for music.

“So you’re a music major, cool.” Soonyoung smiles, “You gotta let me hear some of your songs.”

“I think we haven’t reached that level of friendship yet.”

“Aw c’mon we probably have! You’ve visited my house-”

“Cheol’s house.”

“-I made you coffee, and I don’t think you’re a psychopath anymore.”

“Wow yeah thanks “friend”.'' Jihoon says sarcastically. He looks at his phone and sees that it’s already half past 2AM. “Oh shit I didn’t know it was this late I gotta blast.”

“Woah yeah you’re right,” Soonyoung looks at his watch and starts clearing up the mugs on the coffee table.

Jihoon helps clean up a little and heads to the front door to put on his coat and shoes. Before bidding him farewell he thanks Soonyoung for the coffee and not telling his cousin that he came over.

“Of course, friend.” Soonyoung says with a wink and it causes the shorter male to blush a little.

“I’ll see you around campus yeah?” 

“Definitely.” 

Jihoon waves his new friend goodbye and walked out the door. He calls for a cab and noticed that Soonyoung hasn’t gone back inside the house. He wonders why till the boy finally went back when he got in a cab and started heading home. The small gesture of waiting with him cause Jihoon to have an internal gay panic again. He tries to calm down and convince himself that he’s just really weak when it comes to cute boys. With the promise of seeing each other he starts to fantasize about all the possibilities that could bring them together again.

Little did he know their next meeting would be very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u came back after reading chapter 1 hello again thanks for coming back n reading this lil fic of mine :")) again this hasn't been proofread dhkjfhd im soRRY but nevertheless i hope yall liked it and ill have chapter 3 ready in a few days :]
> 
> leave a like if you still seem interested ill really appreciate it ;))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO HO HO merry xmas to all!
> 
> first of all I’d like to apologize for making u guys wait for chp 3 aaaaaa im actually in japan for the holidays and i couldn’t find the time to finish this chapter hhhh bUT here she is ! Also speaking of japan i might release a soonhoon christmas x japan one shot oop- so please look forward to it ! Ok that’s all hwiwiw 
> 
> Enjoy!

_To. Angel_

_Did you change your contact name on my phone again._

_To. My little monster_

_Good morning to you too ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )_

_To. Angel_

_Are you crazy it’s almost noon you missed your first class_

_To. My little monster_

_Whoops (ㆀ˘･з･˘)_

_Ok but can i copy your notes please (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)_

_To. Angel_

_Maybe if you stop using those emoticons and pick me up for lunch_

_To. My little monster_

_ill be there in 5 ;))_

☆

Jihoon doesn’t hate Jeonghan. Not at all. The boy is his best friend after all. Sometimes though, on really really rare occasion, Jihoon wants to bash Jeonghan’s head against a brick wall. 

“Wait-“ Jeonghan says in between laughs, “so you met his _cousin._ Piss drunk. Last night.”

“For fucks sake yes! I did! I don’t understand what’s so funny about that.” Jihoon grumbles, “Also I can't believe you let me get in a cab and go to his house when you promised you‘d stop me!”

“I’m sorry but I was a little… occupied.” The blonde replied whilst he raised eyebrows.

“Yoon Jeonghan you dog, who was it this time?”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

Jihoon groans, “I hate you, apology unaccepted.”

“Aw ok I’ll tell you one thing.”

“What?”

“He was really fucking hot.”

“Go to hell.” Jihoon, unimpressed, raises a middle finger towards his friend.

Jeonghan chuckles then his eyes go wide, “Oh my god! I just remembered something!”

“What?”

The blonde hastily opened his phone and showed Jihoon an address.

“What exactly am I looking at?” Jihoon queries.

“An address.” 

“No shit sherlock, to where?”

“This café a friend told me about. I’ve been meaning to go but I keep forgetting about it.”

Jihoon then notices a phone number at the bottom of the note. “Mhmm, and does this _friend_ happen to suck your dick too?” 

“Jealousy is a disease darling.” Jeonghan winks.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and tells Jeonghan to text him the address of the place. As soon as he gets it, he pastes it onto naver maps and looks for the directions. Luckily, the place was just a few blocks from where they were so they follow the pinned location. 

Despite being quite small, the dainty café was filled to the brim with students from all over the campus. Walking inside, the pair was met with the delicious smell of coffee.

“Crap, I forgot my wallet.” Jeonghan wailed, “Jihoo-“

“Nice try, I know your wallet is in your bag.” Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Sometimes I hate that you know me so well.”

“I hate that too.” 

They reach the counter and are greeted by a warm-looking barista.

“Hi, I’m Joshua. What would you like to order today?” The barista smiles.

“Hi, uh I’ll get a large iced latte with two shots.” Jihoon turns to his friend.

“I’ll get a medium iced cappuccino and maybe your number too?” Jeonghan winks at the barista while earning a distasteful look from Jihoon.

Joshua lightly chuckles, “Yoon Jeonghan we've met before."

"Oh really? I think I'd remember a beautiful face like that."

"Never had the chance to give you my number though cause you were too busy shoving your tongue down my friend’s throat.” That statement alone wiped the smug face off of Jeonghan.

Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s appalled face, “Joshua you’re my new favorite person. I’ll pay for both the drinks.” 

After paying, the shorter male smiles at the barista once more and drags his friend to the pick-up counter. They’re met with another barista with glasses and a name tag that reads ’전원우’. 

“Order for Lee Jihoon?” The barista, Wonwoo, calls.

“That’s me.” Jihoon steps forward.

“So that’s one large iced latte with two shots an-“ Wonwoo was cut off by a sharp yell from the café entrance.

“Jeon Wonwoo!” The man shouts while marching up to the pick-up counter and Jihoon swears his heart skipped a beat. “You forgot to wake me up this morning! I told you I had- wait, Jihoon?”

Jihoon couldn’t register what was happening for a minute and was standing there gawking at the boy. Luckily, Jeonghan brought him back from his gay panic, “Jihoon do you know him?”

“I- uh yeah, Soonyoung what the hell are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA again to everyone who gave this fic a chance thank u from the bottom of my heart ;-; also i saw yalls comments on the last chapter n you’re all so sweet hhh thank u so much hwiwiwjf if u enjoy this fic so far pls leave a like n look forward to the next update ! Happy holidays everyone ^^
> 
> Let’s be oomfs on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshisIut) !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bacc and redi to attacc oOOowEe

“Ah so the barista over there is your roommate?” Jihoon sips his coffee and sets it down on the table.

“Yeah but what about you? How’d you find this place?”

“Through this guy. Soonyoung this is Jeonghan, my friend.”

“BEST friend.” Jeonghan corrected, “also you didn't mention he was hot.”

“He didn’t mention I was hot? You talked about me?” Soonyoung gave a sly smile.

Jihoon could feel his cheeks heat up. He didn’t know how to respond to that without stuttering so instead Jeonghan leaned towards the blonde boy across the table and propped his head on his hand.

“Soonyoung-ssi are you single?”

“Jeonghan I swear— sorry, he assumes everyone he talks to is gay.” Jihoon gives his friend an irritating look.

“No it’s okay I actually play for both teams.” 

Jihoon’s cheeks start heating up again.

“And yes Jeonghan-ssi I am single.” Soonyoung chuckles.

“Really? That’s great cause I actually have a really cute guy friend that’s single as well.” Jeonghan grins towards Jihoon and all the younger male can do is massage his temples. “I could set you two up if that’s okay with you?”

“Oh is that so?” the blonde boy decides to play along, “Does he study in the university too?”

“Yep. A music major.”

Jihoon wanted to die there and then. He couldn't do anything but sit and stare at his toes while fiddling with his fingers. ‘ _ I’m going to kill Yoon Jeonghan’  _ he thinks to himself. The shorter male is lost in thought for a second till he hears a— 

“I’d love to meet him, y’know I actually have a thing for music majors.”

Jihoon looks up to see Soonyoung smiling at him as if to say ‘ _ Yup. I’m definitely talking about you.’  _ . He feels like he’s gonna melt at the other’s gaze alone. The two locked eyes for a while and without Jihoon realizing, Jeonghan writes his number down on a napkin and hands it to Soonyoung.

“Do me a favor and message him, okay Soonyoung-ssi?” Jeonghan winks at his newly found friend.

Jihoon hauls Jeonghan from his seat and with cherry tinted cheeks he gives the blonde a curt goodbye and rushes out. Jihoon runs till the cafe isn’t in sight anymore. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears. God, he hasn’t felt like this since— since…

“You asshat I can’t believe you gave him my number!” Jihoon punches Jeonghan in the shoulder.

Jeonghan’s smile falters, “Why are you mad? You seemed interested and he’s you’re type so I thought why n- “ 

“You of all people know that I’m not emotionally available right now.” Jihoon feels a sharp pain in his chest.

“I just thought since it’s been a year you’d- “

“Be over it? Well news flash I’m not.” Jihoon stands in front of Jeonghan looking completely dejected.

He knows Jeonghan was just joking around, his friend would never do something to intentionally hurt his feelings. However, Jihoon can’t help but feel sensitive about the topic of love ever since the incident that happened a year ago.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Jeonghan took Jihoon’s hand in his, “Look if it makes you feel better I can go back to the cafe and get the napkin back, yeah?”

Jihoon doesn’t want to keep reliving what happened in the past and how  _ he _ hurt him. He was so tired of living in constant fear that his heart would be shattered once again. ‘ _ What good would dating around do me? _ ’ he thought to himself. Suddenly, for some odd reason Soonyoung’s smile popped in his head. That subtle yet reassuring smile that made him feel at ease. It interrupted all the bad thoughts flooding his head like a calm breeze after a storm.

Jihoon pauses, “No you’re right… it- it’s been a year… I should at least try, right?”

“That’s my Jihoon.” The taller male smiled, “But if you’re really not ready just block him okay?”

Jihoon nods, “I’m sorry for lashing out at you.” 

“Psh, you call that lashing out? Remember in high school when I made ou-”

“Argh! Don’t remind me oh my god— can we go?” Jihoon pushed the older male towards their music department building.

_ Just try. Nothing can go wrong right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys hsdjkf im so sorry this update took longer than expected,,, after posting chapter 3 the story just wasn't going the direction I wanted it to and I felt very frustrated creatively ;;-;; but yeah we bacC and i think I finally got the plot down so yay :)) 
> 
> to those who still choose to support this fic even tho it's been on hiatus for some time thank you from the bottom of my heart ;-;
> 
> let's be oomfs on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshisIut)?

**Author's Note:**

> ill be posting chapter 2 in a few days but for now leave a like if you seem interested so far :)) 
> 
> and again thank you for taking the time to check this fic out dhjfhfk it means alot :"))


End file.
